SPC-2922
NOTICE FROM THE CENTRAL INTELLIGENCE COORDINATION AND PROJECTS OPERATION COMMAND OFFICE SPC-2922 is currently active. Marine Fighting Team ARMÁ ORÚN has been deployed to the BLUE ABYSS and TEETH-FILLED VOID to engage all ASTRAL SEADOG entities located there. The current roster of MFT ARMÁ ORÚN is approximately 300,000 members strong. All individuals who qualify for potential membership will be inducted into ARMÁ ORÚN upon their deaths. The ☽☽☽ Initiative is upholding their end of the agreement to assist the Centre with SPC-2922. Project #: SPC-2922 Selachian Pugnātorial Capabilities: SPC-2922 is vital for the protection of the ☽☽☽ Initiative-administered cross-universal zone "Corbenic." Corbenic is an area of cross-universal importance, which presents an opportunity for SPC-001 to escape our reality and infect other universes. Corbenic is currently being invaded by ASTRAL SEADOG Deviant-Type Selachian Entities originating from our universe. It is vital that the spread of SPC-001 be prevented: other dimensions may not be as able to combat the threat posed by it as easily as our own. This is demonstrated in the need of the ☽☽☽ Initiative to contact the Centre, as they would have otherwise been destroyed by selachian entities. SPC-2922 has ensured that all ASTRAL SEADOG entities within Corbenic have been confined to two specific areas, designated as BLUE ABYSS and TEETH-FILLED VOID. BLUE ABYSS, the larger of the two zones to which all ASTRAL SEADOG entities have been confined, is an oceanic region in Corbenic. At its deepest point, BLUE ABYSS has a measured depth of 25 kilometers, at the bottom of which is a manifestation point for ASTRAL SEADOG entities. Due to the difficulties in reaching this point, it has been determined that ARMÁ ORÚN will be unable to destroy it. TEETH-FILLED VOID is a desert within Corbenic that is perpetually night. Several ASTRAL SEADOG manifestation points are located below the surface, causing ASTRAL SEADOG entities to sporadically burst forth from the sands and attack. Project Components: SPC-2922 consists of a single component: Marine Fighting Team ARMÁ ORÚN, an army-sized battalion comprised of nearly every deceased individual who professed loyalty to the Centre prior to their deaths. The ☽☽☽ Initiative was able to recruit almost all individuals with such loyalty from their respective afterlives, and then deploy them in ARMÁ ORÚN. ARMÁ ORÚN forms the infantry of SPC-2922, and has been deployed to BLUE ABYSS and TEETH-FILLED VOID in order to engage ASTRAL SEADOG entities. Currently, there are approximately 300,000 members of ARMÁ ORÚN. As a result of the nature of the Corbenic, members of ARMÁ ORÚN universally possess several attributes that allow them to combat selachian entities more effectively. These include: * A complete and total inability to die. * A highly effective, regenerative healing factor. Members of ARMÁ ORÚN have regenerated from every wound that has been inflicted upon them in a short period of time. * Lack of a need to eat or drink. At all times, members of ARMÁ ORÚN have levels of energy which render rest unnecessary. * Any potentially fatal or lasting injuries which an individual may have suffered before dying will be nullified. * Lack of a need to breathe. This allows members of ARMÁ ORÚN to perform at peak performance underwater. Enhancement Summary: An agreement has been made with the ☽☽☽ Initiative in order to facilitate SPC-2922 in combating all ASTRAL SEADOG entities located within Corbenic. The ☽☽☽ Initiative does not possess the same goals as the Centre concerning selachian entities in general, but is hostile towards all such entities within Corbenic. As such, an agreement has been made in which agents of the Centre shall deal with ASTRAL SEADOG entities, with the ☽☽☽ Initiative providing support to the Centre in this goal. The ☽☽☽ Initiative has used technology referred to as a "Salvation Denial Munitions" to prevent or limit the regenerative abilities of ASTRAL SEADOG entities within BLUE ABYSS and TEETH-FILLED VOID, allowing for such entities to be combated and killed. Following the death of each Centre-aligned individual, representatives from the ☽☽☽ Initiative shall collect them, provide them with appropriate equipment and clothing, brief them on the operations of ARMÁ ORÚN and then transport them to BLUE ABYSS or TEETH-FILLED VOID. In exchange for the service of protecting Corbenic from selachian entities, the ☽☽☽ Initiative has agreed to escort members of ARMÁ ORÚN to more ideal afterlives following the completion of the current stage of operations. Deployment Record: The presence of ASTRAL SEADOG entities in BLUE ABYSS and TEETH-FILLED VOID was first brought to the attention of the SPC by the ☽☽☽ Initiative on 11/25/14, over the course of the following set of emails, sent to Centre Pugilist Lisle Naismith